This proposal requests support for a workshop to provide an environment where several applied projects can be initiated by researchers interested in practical aspects of simulations and significant portions completed, and where recent advances in algorithms can be discussed and exchanged between researchers involved with software developments efforts. Another major emphasis of the workshop will be to expand the theoretical and computational skills of the attendees. The workshop will include lectures by experts in specific areas, and laboratory demonstrations and experiments. The aim of this workshop is to accelerate progress in the field of macromolecular simulations by focusing on the development of both new algorithms and the improvement of existing methods. These techniques will then be used to solve applied problems in structural biology. This workshop will focus particularly on advance in simulation methodologies, and associated advances in hardware technology due to the advent of the new high performance low cost graphics workstations.